Emma and Sean: A Fairytale Romance
by youcantseeus
Summary: Ever think of combining satirical wit, a love for fantasy and an unhealthy obsession with Degrassi? Of course you didn't, you're not as disturbed as I am. Combine The Princess Bride with the Emma and Sean romance in your mind to get an idea of what this


Okay, this is a Sean and Emma story and, not surprisingly, it makes fun of them a little. I don't think that it's anything so extreme that Shemma/Eman fans can't enjoy it though, and I think that they might actually like seeing the Sean and Emma romance put into a fairytale form. I think that I would like it if it were about a couple that I liked. **But**, if you already know that you can't handle any teasing about Sean and Emma whatsoever, then my suggestion to you would be not to read it. You have been warned That being said, there are very few jokes in here that I wouldn't also put in if I loved Eman and everything in here is meant as a joke, just like any of my other parodies. Also, I want to say that this parody isn't meant to follow the events nearly as closely as my others, and I may change the details of what happened quite a bit. I hope you guys like this. Oh and **READ THE RULES** before you review please, I like feedback, but you need to read the new rules before reviewing, do it for the mods.

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, or Emma and Sean. I'm not really sure who does...but it ain't me.  
  
**Chapter 1: Emma in Love, Sean is Tested**  
  
**ONCE UPON A TIME...**  
  
In a far away kingdom called Degrassi, there lived a beautiful princess named Emma of Nelson Castle. Now this Emma was not only beautiful, but also wise and good, and always right about everything. For everyone at the Kingdom of Degrassi knew that the only ones who challenged the rule of Emma were peasants, vagabonds, and thieves.  
  
After a time, princes, noblemen, and internet stalkers all heard about Emma's grace and wisdom. They all tried to woo her, but Emma disdained them each and every one, well except one internet stalker who tried to kidnap her and commit unspeakable offenses on her body.  
  
After this occurred, Emma cried to all the other, lesser nobles of Degrassi "Surely I am through with finding a suitor. I shall become a feminist and never again seek the love of a man." And all the people of the land of Degrassi lamented greatly when they heard of this, for this is a medievally based story and to be unmarried is a fate worse than having your spleen eaten by a troll. But Emma would not listen to their implorings and all wondered as to what her fate would be.  
  
But behold, a ray of hope now comes into the story!  
  
A young apprentice blacksmith came to the castle one day to deliver horseshoes and when Emma was making him fetch her things (a merry game that she often played with peasants and servants), she began to greatly admire his muscular blacksmith's arms, and was not at all disturbed by his peasant clothes, bushy eyebrows, and general skankyness. Emma soon learned from her courtiers that his name was Sean of Cameron and she became much enamored of him as she told her lady-in-waiting, Manny.  
  
"Manny", said she "he is very shapely and I must dance with him at the ball!"  
  
"But my lady," Manny replied, trembling with fear at her forwardness, "only noblemen shall be allowed to attend the ball".  
  
"Foolish girl," Emma chortled, "all rules can be suspended at my command." And Manny was greatly afraid that she had offended the princess and begged her forgiveness.  
  
Of course it was just as Emma had said (how could it be otherwise?) and Sean came to the ball. But when he arrived, a knight named Jimmy insulted his intelligence. It looked as though Sean would challenge Jimmy to a duel and one of them would be slain, but Emma put Sean under her protection and Jimmy said "I will leave off this fight for the lady." Then Emma and Sean danced together and all the nobles watched with much rejoicing. For the only people who could fail to see the power of their love were ugly hobgoblins.  
  
After the ball Emma wished to see more of Sean and Sean asked her if they could "hang out". Emma was very impressed by his forwardness, where as she would have had anyone else clapped into chains. So Sean came to pick Emma up at the castle where he was much impressed by the trappings, such as the color TV and the avocado refrigerator. As soon as they left the castle, however, tragedy struck and a bird defecated on Emma's dress. The guards immediately shot it and hung it up in the town square as a warning to all the other birds. After Emma changed her dress, she said to Sean "where shall we go sir?"  
  
And Sean answered her: "Let us go to yon sleazy inn and get a vegetarian burger". And they did so, but as they were getting ready to walk back to the castle Emma suddenly cried out.  
  
"Sean, I think that I lost my slipper in yon dung heap. Fetch it out for me." And she pointed to a large dung heap in the alley.  
  
"What!? How did you do that?!?!?!"  
  
But Emma only looked at him reproachfully.  
  
"I mean, of course fair maiden," and Sean saw this as a daunting task, but he was soon up to his waist in manure. He searched and searched, but could not find the slipper.  
  
"Oh Sean," Emma laughed, "it was only a test of your love. I have the slipper right here," and she pulled the slipper from her bodice.  
  
"What!? Uhhh, I mean, you are very clever princess."  
  
The next day, Emma waited to see if Sean would still esteem her after these happenings and he did and Emma was happy and all was well with the kingdom. But it was not to last....  
  
**Okay, maybe that was really retarded, but that's just the insanity that goes on in my mind**


End file.
